


It only takes two to make a family (but there’s always room for more)

by DameSchnee123



Series: Qrowin Week 2020 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Family, Qrowin Week 2020, tooth rooting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameSchnee123/pseuds/DameSchnee123
Summary: Winter and Qrow share special news at a little family gathering
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Winter Schnee
Series: Qrowin Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798864
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	It only takes two to make a family (but there’s always room for more)

───※ ·❆· ※───

_ “To us, family means putting your arms around each other and being there.” _

───※ ·❆· ※───

_ Winter was sitting down in the living room, slowly rocking in the chair by the fireplace and reading a book as her dog laid nearby trying to enjoy the last few hours of peace and quiet before a get together with everyone. Qrow was in the city getting supplies and Tai was going to come a bit later to help with the preparations before the guests arrived. But for now, she was by herself. It wasn’t unpleasant per se but the silence was a little odd in contrast to the constant noise she was used to with Qrow and sometimes the kids around. It was hard to believe she’d miss the constant annoyance of a group that she had come to regard as her family. Winter looked up at the many pictures on the fireplace top, some old, some more recent. A picture of her and Qrow’s wedding, the girls as the bridesmaids (she could almost hear Ruby and Nora complaining about the heels), a couple old ones of herself and Weiss as children and her favourite one. A large silver framed portrait with everyone, and she meant everyone, RWBY, JNR, Oscar, Maria, Qrow and Tai. Obviously, nobody was still, but that made the photo, and her family, charming. It was just the right mix of chaos and love  _

_ She chuckled at the memories and gave herself a little boost with her feet to rock a bit faster and started to hum a quiet melody while looking over more pictures. Weiss soaking wet after a prank (she had vowed to never laugh at it in front of her but still found it hilarious), Team RWBY and JNR on a little game night and more. Behind them, discreetly placed was a photo of her grandfather holding her as a baby. He was the only family member not going to be there tonight. She took it off the fireplace and looked at his smile, he looked like he was holding the most precious treasure in the world. Winter hoped that wherever he was, he was happy and that he was proud of everything she accomplished. But the time for pleasant thoughts was done for now. Tai had just sent her a message that he was ten minutes away so she stood up and pat the husky curled up by the fireplace “Time to go out Nix” he wagged his tail excitedly as Winter opened the backdoor and let him out in the yard. She watched him chase insects around for a bit then got back in the house. There was work to do _

※ ·❆· ※

_ “Hey Winter, can you mix that for me ? I need to put the cookies in the oven” Winter had to admit baking with Tai was a very pleasant pastime. She nodded and brought the bowl of pancake batter closer, starting to whisk it trough to get rid of any lumps. The kids were going to come in a couple of hours and Qrow was out running some last minute errands and getting drinks, the non alcoholic kind. The girls would bring some games and movies, so hopefully this will be a quiet night in. She stopped mixing and looked over at Tai “How’s this ?” he looked up and smirked “Couldn’t be batter” she groaned and elbowed him, of course he’d try an annoying pun “Come on, it’s not like joking is a cream” she elbowed him again, harder “Will you stop ?” he laughed “Alright, alright, I promise I’ll stop” she rolled her eyes and went to check if the oven was on the right temperature “We can take a break if you want to, this needs to sit” _

_ Winter nodded, she did feel a little tired, and sat down at the table. Tai poured them out cups of tea and sat down across from her “So, how have things been ?” she brought her cup closer, small talk wasn’t ideal but it was better than awkward silence “It’s been quiet, just settling in, enjoying our time together between killing grimm and work. What about you ?” Tai looked at her “ Eh, nothing much. Just teaching and getting back into missions. It’s been a while since everyone’s been together like this. Good idea to host this party” Winter tried to hide a smirk, she had hosted this party for a reason but didn’t want to reveal it until later “I missed spending time with my family” the blonde looked at her “Awww, look at how the Ice Queen thawed” she laughed “You know what ? I’ll let it slide just this once” she said and he looked at her “I knew you weren’t all big and bad once I got to know you” Winter decided it was best to stay silent  _

※ ·❆· ※

_ The evening was somehow going even better than Winter had hoped. The food was great and everyone seemed to be having fun. RWBY were playing a rather intense game of World of Remnant with Maria providing commentary on their technique as Nix,Winter’s husky, observed the pieces. Ren and Nora were sitting on the sofa quietly snuggling, it was pretty cute. Jaune and Oscar were sitting and talking about a new superhero movie with Tai who was surprisingly a fan “Pffft, nerd” Qrow scoffed as he stole a cookie off the plate and Winter walked over to him, swiping it from his hand and taking a bite “Hey !” he chuckled “So, when are we finally gonna tell em ?” she looked up from finishing the sweet “In a bit, I just want to let everyone get comfortable before we share the news” he hugged her close and stroked her hair “I love you Snowflake” she tucked her head under his chin and they stood there holding each other for a minute “I love you too, Birdie” he ruffled her hair playfully and pulled away. They smiled at each other _

_ A couple of hours had passed and everyone was starting to wind down, lounging around and eating the last of the sweet confectioneries. Winter knew it was the right time so she took Qrow from where he was catching up with Tai and walked over to the group with both of them in tow “Hey everyone, me and Snowflake got something to tell ya” Qrow got everyone’s attention and brought Winter closer, she cleared her throat and said “We’re having a baby” the next couple of hours were spent pleasantly with congratulations, excitement and questions. And Tai sharing his parenting expertise with Qrow, Winter could tell he wanted to throw a bottle of whiskey at him. But sadly, all good things had to come to an end. It was evening and time for everyone to go home although Tai lingered for a moment “Good luck starting your family” Winter scoffed good naturedly “I think you mean adding to our family” they all laughed. With RWBY, JNR, Oscar, Maria and their marriage, it felt like they had started a family long ago. But that wasn’t at all a bad thing  _

───※ ·❆· ※───

_ “It didn’t matter how big our house was; it mattered that there was love in it.” _

───※ ·❆· ※───

  
  



End file.
